Bury All Your Secrets In My Skin
by ferezin
Summary: "Por mais que me chamem de gênio, eu sempre fui um tolo contigo..."


N/A: Prólogo com o ponto de vista da Temari, mas a FIC estará toda no ponto de vista do Shikamaru. O nome da FIC vem da música Snuff, do Slipknot (não que alguém se importe). A FIC tem pouca ação e muito diálogo [ou seria monólogo?]... o que possivelmente a torna monótona. Gomen ne. Ela acontece imediatamente após o fim do capítulo 3 da _novel_ Konoha Hiden. A FIC provavelmente só fará algum sentido para quem já tiver lido o capítulo em questão. Segue abaixo a citação de como ele acaba:

 _"Naquela noite em Konoha…_

 _Um súbito vendaval fora de temporada varreu as fontes termais de Konoha, e durou a noite toda. Os moradores e turistas passaram a noite inteira acordados, com muito medo de irem dormir..."_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

" _Porque diabos ele é sempre assim?!_ " Temari precisava de respostas. Ela não se importava mais se ia gostar ou não do que poderia escutar. Precisava alcançar seus segredos. Sua única certeza era que ela não seria capaz de esperar nem mais um dia por alguma atitude da parte dele. Aquilo já a torturava há anos. E Temari não era mais nenhuma criança, tinha 22 anos, e não poderia perder mais tempo de sua vida com seus joguinhos. Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Foi tomada por uma raiva imensa enquanto observava o sorriso idiota daquele shinobi parado em sua frente. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas antes que a primeira lágrima pudesse se aventurar por sua bochecha, Temari abriu seu leque.

\- Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

* * *

Assim que a primeira rajada de vento parou, Shikamaru sentiu algo escorrer por sua bochecha esquerda. Ele se encontrava parado, a cerca de 30 metros de onde veio a fonte daquele forte vento, em posição de defesa, com os dois braços cruzados em frente ao seu rosto. Ao sentir o vento cessar, passou o dorso da mão direita em sua bochecha que coçava levemente, abaixou a mão, e observou atônito o risco de sangue que acabara de limpar de seu rosto. " _Ela não está brincando afinal. Tsc, que problemático…_ ".

Um segundo ataque tirou Shikamaru de seus devaneios. Era melhor ele encontrar um lugar seguro rapidamente, antes que ele acabasse se machucando de verdade. Enquanto se afastava da kunoichi em ritmo acelerado, escutou ao longe seu nome ser pronunciado de forma pausada, agressiva e assustadoramente alta.

\- SHI - KA - MA - RUUUUUU!

Já completamente sem fôlego, Shikamaru encontrou uma pequena caverna entre duas grandes rochas dentro da floresta. Entrou ali e sentou-se. Tentou controlar a respiração, ele não tinha muito tempo a perder. Seu coração batia descompassado, como se sua vida estivesse em risco… talvez realmente estivesse… Shikamaru balançou a cabeça na tentativa falha de afastar tais pensamentos. Mas dessa vez era ainda pior. Como o shinobi que era, Shikamaru já havia passado por diversas situações em que sua vida estava em jogo, sentir aquela adrenalina percorrer por cada centímetro de seu corpo era algo natural, ao qual Shikamaru já estava acostumando, mas o que sentia agora era diferente… era quase como se ele estivesse gostando daquilo… e aquela sensação no estômago… borboletas…

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, e apareciam como flashs em sua cabeça, sem uma ordem lógica. Era difícil se concentrar sentindo seu coração bater tão forte. O jovem Nara sempre foi bem consciente de seu entorno e capaz de ver através da maioria das ilusões. Fazia escolhas precisas durante momentos intensos. Mas quando se tratava de Temari... Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, e quando percebeu, já estava com a costumeira posição das mãos, as pontas dos polegares se tocando.

Em um sobressalto, arregalou os olhos. Pela primeira vez naquele dia estranho, tudo parecia fazer sentido.

 **x-x-x**

" _Se ela quisesse realmente me ferir, chamaria Kamatari, e nesse momento eu já estaria em pedaços, assim como o restante da floresta…_ "  
" _Desde sempre, Temari demonstrou ser muito orgulhosa, e raramente expunha seus sentimentos…"_  
" _O mal-entendido que acabara de acontecer deixava muito claro o que ela pensava_..."  
" _Ela iria tão longe por mim… e eu… nem percebi seus sentimentos._ "

Shikamaru se concentrou em todos os dados adquiridos de forma rápida e eficaz, analisando a situação para discernir como lidar com isso. Afinal, antecipar as ações inimigas, e formar planos eficazes rapidamente era a sua especialidade. Uma vez completamente focado, ele era capaz de em instantes pensar dez movimentos à frente de seu oponente e elaborar mais de cem estratégias, escolhendo a melhor delas. Shikamaru levantou-se com um sorriso de canto. Era impossível para ele afirmar que aquela era a melhor estratégia, mas ele queria arriscar.

 **x-x-x**

Para Shikamaru parecia ter se passado horas desde que Temari lançou seu primeiro ataque, mas na realidade isso havia acontecido há não mais que alguns minutos. Ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar. Mesmo de longe, pode ver sua silhueta, ela mantinha o leque fechado em uma das mãos. Possivelmente por sentir a presença do chakra de Shikamaru se aproximando, ela se adiantou e passou a mão livre nos olhos. Ele sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. " _Seria possível que... estava chorando?_ ". Uma lembrança apareceu como um flash… Os olhos de Temari marejados, pouco antes de ela lhe desferir um soco. Isso havia acontecido há não muito tempo atrás, após a última reunião da Aliança Shinobi. " _Tsc, mas que droga! Eu sou mesmo um idiota…_ "

Não era momento para ter esses pensamentos. Ele não podia vacilar. Não agora. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Aproveitando do breve momento de distração de Temari ao limpar suas lágrimas, ele pulou da última árvore de seu percurso após calcular a distância necessária ao observar brevemente o chão, e principalmente as fracas luzes que vinham da cidade. Quando seus pés tocaram a grama, suas mãos já estavam com o tão conhecido selo. A cara de espanto de Temari o fez lembrar da primeira vez em que lutaram, durante o Chuunin Shiken de 7 anos atrás, quando ela foi surpreendida ao ser pega por seu jutsu.

\- Kagemane no Jutsu, stay cool!

As palavras saíram de sua boca quase que automaticamente. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios com a lembrança de sua quase esquecida frase de efeito. Mas o sorriso desapareceu no instante em que o semblante assustado de Temari se transformou em uma expressão de ódio.

\- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SHIKAMARU?!

Ainda em silêncio, o shinobi das sombras deu alguns passos para frente, assistindo o corpo de Temari se mover igualmente, contra sua vontade. Ao ver Temari arfar de raiva, duvidou da eficácia de sua estratégia, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Se a soltasse, provavelmente voaria para longe quase que instantaneamente. Parou a pouco menos de 1 metro de distância dela. Abriu a boca para falar, mas novamente as palavras lhe fugiram. Como no dia em que decidiu chamar Temari para um encontro, a coragem lhe faltou na hora H, e fez toda a conversa soar muito estranha e constrangedora. " _Droga! Porque isso é tão probl..._ ". A voz de Temari interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- HEY! Me solte agora, ou vai se arrepender muito!

\- Yare, yare. Se acalme Temari…

\- O que significa isso?! - Disse ela quase gritando, claramente ainda muito exaltada.

\- Só preciso que você me escute.

Temari não falou mais nada. Shikamaru interpretou o silêncio de Temari como um consentimento. Inspirou fundo, enchendo seus pulmões de ar para começar a falar…

\- Err… então Temari… eu… eu…

Os olhos da kunoichi o fitavam intensamente. Temari tinha olhos misteriosos, carregados de uma magia que Shikamaru era incapaz de decifrar. E como o bom covarde que era, ele desviou seu olhar, passando a encarar o chão. Ao avaliar a situação previamente, ele havia constatado que não poderia falhar. Depois de tantas oportunidades perdidas, essa era provavelmente sua última chance de conquistá-la. Mas ele não esperava que seria tão difícil colocar seus pensamentos e sentimentos em palavras. Soltou todo o ar que ainda prendia em seus pulmões, e voltou a encará-la. Era hora de ser um homem.

\- Preciso me desculpar contigo, Temari.

\- Ah é? - Ela respondeu sarcástica, arqueando uma sobrancelha - E por qual de seus erros exatamente você está se desculpando Nara?

\- Primeiramente, por ser tão idiota, e te dizer coisas machistas o tempo todo.

A feição de Temari mudou ligeiramente, como se ela não esperasse por aquela resposta. Antes que ela se recuperasse da surpresa e elaborasse alguma resposta sarcástica novamente, Shikamaru continuou.

\- Por diversas vezes falei que um homem não poderia perder para uma mulher, ou que não poderia ser protegido por uma… mas na verdade, eu sempre admirei sua força Temari. Sempre te considerei mais forte que eu... e pensava que você é quem deveria ter se graduado chuunin naquela época em que lutamos um contra o outro. Mas por ser um moleque bobo, era difícil admitir…

\- Shikamaru... - ela o interrompeu - Se está tão nostálgico quanto àquele Chuunin Shiken, porque simplesmente não desiste, como fez naquela ocasião?

\- Porque hoje eu entendo o que meu velho queria me dizer.

As palavras de Shikaku estavam claras na cabeça de Shikamaru " _Escute Shikamaru, pense que sem as mulheres você e eu nem existiríamos. E posso garantir que elas tornam os homens melhores do que seríamos sem elas. Diferente de nós, até a mais forte delas não tem medo de ser gentil com o homem que ama… Um dia você entenderá melhor o que estou falando_ ". Temari se manteve em silêncio, claramente sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Era óbvio que ela não conhecia as palavras de seu pai, mas Shikamaru decidiu que lhe contaria sobre isso outro dia, precisava se apressar, não poderia manter o Kagemane a noite inteira…

\- Não desistirei de você, Temari.

Ambos coraram levemente. Shikamaru agradeceu mentalmente pela pouca luz que chegava até eles. Seria problemático demais se ela visse seu rosto corado. Continuou falando.

\- Desde a segunda vez que nos encontramos, no dia em que você me salvou da ninja do som, eu percebi o quanto você era parecida com minha mãe. Eu constantemente te comparava a ela, e confesso que cada vez que fazia isso, me perguntava porque meu pai tinha se casado com uma mulher problemática como aquela.

Shikamaru se lembrava do sorriso sincero e inocente que ela lhe deu após aquela batalha. Era muito diferente do sorriso orgulhoso e sarcástico que ela exibia aos seus inimigos. Seu pai tinha razão. Lembrou-se também do fato de que Temari lhe acompanhou até o hospital de Konoha onde seus amigos estavam em tratamento médico, e corriam risco de vida. Ela permaneceu ao seu lado durante horas. Por mais que ela, assim como seus irmãos, só tenham ido ajudá-los durante a batalha pois tinham sido designados a isso em uma missão, ficar ali com ele, naquela situação, definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com a obrigação de um ninja de Suna. Aquele era o lado gentil de Temari. Mas ele era apenas um moleque naquela época, e não percebeu isso. Pelo contrário, amaldiçoou-a por estar ali, e consequentemente, por vê-lo chorar. Ela o chamaria de bebê chorão pelo resto de suas vidas, e ele achava aquilo um saco.

\- Bebê chorão.

O jovem Nara não pode deixar de exclamar em surpresa. Parecia que Temari estava lendo seus pensamentos. Mas logo sua boca se fechou em um sorriso maroto. Ele já não se incomodava mais com o apelido. De fato, escutá-lo agora o havia deixado feliz. Era como se isso o fizesse especial… único para ela.

\- Tsc, problemática… tenho que te agradecer por isso. Mesmo de uma forma que eu não era capaz de entender, sua existência me motivava a ser um shinobi melhor.

\- Não era o que parecia. Para mim, você sempre foi um preguiçoso sem motivação alguma.

\- Justamente... Eu era assim antes de te conhecer. Treinava só quando era obrigado. Ao me tornar chuunin, evitei todas as missões que pude. Mas depois daquela despedida… depois de você me chamar de bebê chorão pela primeira vez, e dizer que viria ao meu socorro sempre que eu precisasse… depois daquilo Temari, sempre que eu tinha o impulso de me esquivar de alguma tarefa eu lembrava do seu sorriso, aquele sorriso me atormentou por muito tempo… você não faz ideia… eu cheguei ao ponto de… de pedir por trabalho…

\- Do que está falando? - Perguntou Temari confusa, não havia mais indícios de raiva em sua voz.

\- Quando eu soube que a Godaime pretendia realizar um novo Chuunin Shiken, eu pedi a ela que me atribuísse a função de recepcionar os representantes de Suna. E eu fiz isso porque… - Shikamaru sentiu-se corar - … porque eu sabia que as chances de te encontrar novamente eram grandes, Temari.

\- Você…

\- Eu não entendia bem o que sentia naquela época... mas estar ao seu lado, de alguma forma, me fazia bem. E eu sempre ansiava por mais momentos assim.

\- Shikamaru… eu não sabia...

\- Nem eu! - Ele riu. Sabia muito bem que seu QI não lhe ajudava quando se tratava de mulheres. - Mas para minha sorte Tsunade logo percebeu, e passou a me encarregar de todo trabalho referente às missões diplomáticas com Suna. - Shikamaru lembrou-se de algo constrangedor e corou novamente - De certa forma eu… eu… exagerava as vezes.

\- Isso era bem óbvio! A missão "ser meu guia o tempo todo" nunca existiu.

\- Co-como você sabe disso?!

\- No segundo Chuunin Shiken que Suna e Konoha realizaram como aliadas, eu era a única representante de minha vila. Após terminarem os preparativos para o exame, deixei um pergaminho no escritório da Godaime um dia antes de deixar Konoha. Nele eu agradecia a recepção que tive na vila, e elogiava seu ótimo trabalho como guia. Muito tempo depois, chegou em Suna um pergaminho enviado pela Godaime, destinado a mim. Ela dizia que não podia estar mais feliz pela aliança com Suna, que eu fazia um ótimo papel enquanto representante, e que por isso já tinha livre e total acesso por Konoha. Ela esclareceu que depois da aliança ser um sucesso com o primeiro exame que realizamos juntos, tais formalidades, como ter um "guia", já não se faziam mais necessárias.

\- Aquela Tsunade…

\- Oe Shikamaru, me responda uma coisa.

\- Hmm…

\- Eu o conheço muito bem, e sei que não é do seu feitio acordar cedo. Ainda mais para se dedicar a uma missão que nunca existiu… por acaso… você passou a noite toda ali?

Shikamaru nunca havia se sentido tão envergonhado em toda a sua vida. Quis respondê-la com algum insulto para tentar ficar quites. Mas isso de nada adiantaria agora. Pensou em negar. Mas isso iria completamente contra a estratégia que havia elaborado a pouco. Respirou fundo. " _Tsc, que saco!_ " Ela era realmente muito boa em deduzir as coisas.

\- Não esperava ter que me desculpar por isso também. Mas você está certa. Eu fiquei ali desde que nos despedimos ao entardecer. Você sabia que do telhado do prédio vizinho dava para ver claramente a janela do seu quarto? Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que for tirar seu quimono perto de uma janela aberta.

\- O QUÊÊÊ?!

\- Relaxa Temari, eu não vi nada. - Respondeu apressado, antes que todo seu plano fosse por água abaixo. - Tudo que vi naquela noite foi você dormindo… pensei em ir para casa por umas 4 vezes, mas nenhum músculo do meu corpo quis se mexer, e não era por preguiça. Então eu voltava a te olhar. Ás vezes me deitava um pouco olhando para o céu, tentando entender o que significava aquilo… o que era aquele sentimento que me invadia toda vez que eu te encontrava ou pensava em você… mas era inútil… - Então, ele engoliu seco pela breve lembrança que teve da grande guerra, e continuou - E pensar que foi o Mugen Tsukuyomi que me trouxe a resposta...

\- Do que está falando, Shikamaru?

\- Do sonho que tive quando estava no genjutsu de Madara… eu havia acabado de chegar de uma missão, e me sentia cansado. Chegando na entrada do meu clã avistei meu pai e minha mãe discutindo de um lado, e Asuma e Kurenai do outro. Eles seguravam Mirai no colo, e pareciam estar em perfeita harmonia. Naquele momento não soube decidir se casamento era algo legal ou problemático, e apenas desisti de pensar sobre aquilo. Foi então que fui surpreendido por sua presença ao meu lado, concordando comigo. Fomos caminhando lado a lado até a floresta do meu clã, paramos em um lugar especial que eu gosto de deitar para observar as nuvens, você se sentou na grama, e eu me deitei com a cabeça em seu colo. - o tom de voz de Shikamaru abaixou ao dizer as últimas palavras, parecia receoso - No sonho isso pareceu ser algo tão natural… mas te contar isso agora soa estranho… tsc.

\- Continue, por favor.

\- Ok… Bom, eu fiquei olhando para as nuvens, e você parecia fazer o mesmo. Palavras não eram necessárias. Foi então, do nada, e com grande surpresa, que eu entendi. Eu não estava preocupado se casamento seria algo bom ou ruim. Nós já tínhamos a harmonia, estava claro para mim que seríamos um ótimo casal, o que deixava a situação problemática era o fato de você ser de outra vila. Eu não estava preparado para deixar Konoha, e acreditava que você se sentia da mesma forma sobre Suna. Eu não queria discutir sobre isso… nesse exato momento você abaixou lentamente seu olhar para mim, e como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos disse "Amo minha vila e meus irmãos, mas chegou a hora de amadurecer. Eles precisam aprender a viver sem mim, e você… justamente o contrário". Ao dizer isso, você me deu o melhor de seus sorrisos, que me atingiu como o sol do deserto escaldante. E tomado por um repentino calor reconfortante, eu tive a certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

Uma leve brisa soprou nesse momento, fazendo as folhas das árvores dançarem conforme sua melodia. Esse vento foi o suficiente para balançar as lâmpadas de papel que pendiam nas entradas das lojas da cidade, e que iluminavam de maneira fraca o local em que estavam. A luz que os atingia oscilou no mesmo compasso do vento que soprava as lâmpadas. Com a mudança de luz, Shikamaru não deixou de notar o que pareciam ser lágrimas se acumulando no canto dos olhos de Temari, que os mantinha fitando o chão, talvez na tentativa falha de escondê-las. Mas, por mais que quisesse, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo memorizando aquela cena. Afinal, sua sombra, que prendia Temari naquele momento, também oscilou com a luz. E o fez lembrar que já estava ficando quase sem chakra. Era hora do cheque-mate.

\- Temari. - Ele a chamou, mas sem fazer questão de que ela realmente o olhasse, continuou - Me desculpe. Por mais que me chamem de gênio, eu sempre fui um tolo contigo. Nunca compartilhei meus sentimentos, e mesmo que eu não entendesse bem o que eles significavam na época, talvez você teria me ajudado a descobrir… Me desculpe também por nosso primeiro encontro. Foi difícil criar coragem para chamá-la para sair, e eu devia ter me esforçado mais para fazer ser um dia especial para você… acabamos fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre, e só falando sobre trabalho... E por último, me desculpe principalmente por hoje. Aconteceu um terrível mal entendido por minha culpa, eu devia ter sido mais claro desde o início. Mas não posso mentir, estou extremamente feliz! Além de ter passado um ótimo dia ao teu lado, pude reconhecer seus sentimentos. Mesmo eu sendo um idiota, você chegou tão longe por mim, e nada poderia me deixar mais feliz…

Enquanto dizia as últimas palavras, Shikamaru deu mais meio passo à frente, deixando seus corpos a centímetros de distância. Temari, que até então fitava o chão, o olhou de sobressalto, enquanto sentia seu corpo se mover por conta própria. Seus olhos então se fecharam subitamente, como se receasse o próximo passo de Shikamaru. Os rostos se inclinaram um em direção ao outro. Shikamaru sentiu um par de braços finos e macios pousarem em seu pescoço, enquanto os seus próprios se envolviam na cintura fina da kunoichi. Com esse contato um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo do Nara. Ele estava determinado como nunca esteve antes. Nada o faria desistir agora. Seus lábios finalmente encontraram os dela, e eles permaneceram assim por um momento, com um roçar suave de bocas, as respirações se misturando. Estava claro que ambos esperavam há muito tempo por aquele momento, mas nenhum demonstrava pressa.

Seu plano tinha sido um sucesso afinal. Shikamaru havia liberado seu jutsu assim que deu o último passo em direção a Temari. Forçar um beijo era o tipo de coisa que, definitivamente, aquele preguiçoso jamais faria. Enquanto comemorava internamente a vitória daquilo que tinha sido a batalha mais difícil de sua vida, Shikamaru sentiu algo molhado percorrer seu rosto. Deu um leve sorriso enquanto ainda a beijava, e depois lentamente se afastou um pouco. Estava tudo bem agora. Ele não precisava mais se preocupar em manter as piadinhas para si. Então disse:

\- Olhe só quem está chorando agor...argh!

Shikamaru foi atingido por um forte soco no estômago, que o arremessou para longe. Ainda deitado no chão, abraçado a própria barriga, ele olhou para cima e viu Temari se aproximando a passos lentos, com os braços cruzados, sua boca formando o que parecia ser o bico de uma criança birrenta. " _Sutil como um rinoceronte... ela definitivamente é mais assustadora do que a minha mãe_ ". Temari parou na sua frente e estendeu a mão.

\- Oe preguiçoso, anda logo... levanta! Não podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira. Se quisermos dar um bom presente aos nossos amigos é melhor nos apressarmos. Temos algumas pousadas para analisar.

\- Quando foi que você… - Disse ele enquanto segurava a mão estendida da kunoichi para se levantar; tentando entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Mas não foi necessário concluir sua frase, Temari se adiantou e respondeu prontamente.

\- É um bom presente afinal. E já que terei o trabalho de lhe ajudar nessa missão, farei dele meu presente também.

No fundo Shikamaru sabia que a loira ao seu lado teria a mesma dificuldade, ou até mais, em encontrar um presente apropriado. Mas achou melhor não comentar nada, e se contentou em lançar a ela um olhar debochado enquanto caminhava ao seu lado em direção a pousada mais próxima. Ela provavelmente julgou mal seu olhar, o bico estava novamente em seu rosto enquanto ela falava.

\- Não pense que vou apenas me aproveitar do seu presente Nara. Pagarei a metade de tudo. E se queremos escolher o melhor, acho necessário alugarmos um quarto para analisar bem todos os serviços…

\- Não é nada disso Temari… - Ele tentou justificar, mas ela parecia implacável.

\- Vou pagar e ponto.

\- Yare, yare… faça como quiser com o presente. Mas se vamos passar essa noite aqui, vai ser tudo por minha conta.

Temari não respondeu, então ele olhou para ela. A kunoichi o encarava com os olhos semicerrados, e com um bico maior ainda. De forma quase mecânica Shikamaru colocou um braço atrás do pescoço.

\- Que problemático!

Ambos soltaram ótimas risadas. Os casais ao redor pareciam observá-los de longe. Shikamaru estranhamente não se sentiu desconfortável com a situação. Segurou a mão de Temari enquanto andavam e disse baixinho, quase como se estivesse falando para si mesmo.

\- Esse deveria ter sido nosso primeiro encontro… e ainda tem mais um milhão de coisas que eu gostaria de te falar...

\- Se acalme Shikamaru, teremos a vida inteira para isso! Mas essa noite tem um assunto especial que precisamos conversar. - Ele a encarou, confuso. - Ou você acha que eu desistiria assim tão fácil de viver em Suna?

\- Ehmmm….?!


End file.
